Federation-Lucian Alliance war
ships ** ** *2 ships ** ** *6 ships ** ** ** ** ** ** ***Several F-302 fighter-interceptors *Caius' Tel'tak (temporarily) Free Jaffa fleet *15 Ha'tak motherships *9 Al'kesh bombers **Several hundred Death Glider squadrons Combined forces of Starfleet and several Jaffa squadrons *Starfleet marines and MACOs **SG teams *''Destiny'' |forces2= *Numerous Ha'tak-class ships *Al'kesh *Death Gliders |casual1=*Several SG personnel *Two F-302 fighter-interceptors *Ginn *Amanda Perry |casual2=*Three Ha'taks *Several Al'kesh *Several Troop transports *Lucian Alliance outpost *Three Kassa transport trains *100+ Alliance soldiers *Several Alliance members *Anateo *Netan *Dannic *Simeon *Evans }} The Federation-Lucian Alliance war (2378-2391) is an undeclared state of war between the United Federation of Planets and the Lucian Alliance. History Prelude Retrieving Caius' Tel'tak In 2378, in an effort to unlink Vala Mal Doran and Dr. Daniel Jackson from the effects of the Kor mak bracelet, Arlos Kadawam was contacted in order to find a way to unlink the two. However, a series of trades was required to get Arlos to reveal what needed to be done to break the bond. This included retrieving Caius' Tel'tak from the hands of the Lucian Alliance. However, upon SG-1 stealing the ship from Jup and Tenat, a fleet of Alliance controlled Al'kesh surrounded the Tel'tak. Fortunately, by using a Phantom vessel generator and an electromagnetic pulse generator (features Caius customized onto his ship), they were able to jump into hyperspace and escape. Battle of P6G-452 Ha'taks surround Odyssey and fire on Ba'al's Ha'tak]] In 2379, SG-3 came across an addictive crop called Kassa. SG-1 was then sent to P6G-452, the planet of which the crop was grown, to investigate. There, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell went undercover as a potential Kassa buyer to learn more about the addictive crop. This landed him in trouble and just as Worrel was about to execute him, he was rescued by the rest of SG-1 and the team made a run for the Stargate. With a firefight in the process, just as Dr. Daniel Jackson was about to dial the gate, Ba'al intervened and beamed the gate away, leaving the team stranded on the planet where they were then captured for two days until the beamed them away. Meanwhile, Nerus (recently released from Area 51) returned to Ba'al's Ha'tak, planted on him a beacon to transmit his position to the Odyssey. When trying to use his technology within Ba'al's Ha'tak, a virus, created by Dr. Bill Lee executes, disabling the ship's defenses and rendering it blind to the arriving Odyssey. SG-1 then beamed aboard the ship and begins planting locator beacons on the captured Stargate to be beamed aboard Odyssey. However, the Lucian Alliance detected Ba'al as well and three Ha'taks begin firing on his defenseless vessel. Ba'al quickly managed to restore his shields, preventing Odyssey from beaming out SG-1 and the final Gate. With Jaffa closing in, SG-1 used the last gate to return to Earth. Soon after, Ba'al's Ha'tak was destroyed and the Odyssey, not battle-ready, escaped into warp when the Lucian Alliance vessels targeted them. Battle of P3Y-229 The Alliance would later come to help other Milky Way species in the Battle of P3Y-229, in which the Xindi were trying to send a fleet of ships to the galaxy. This cooperation happened thanks to Typhuss James Kira. However, the Xindi-Reptilian warships came out of the subspace vortex and, in the ensuing battle, which included ships of the Federation, Asgard, Jaffa, Tok'ra and the Alliance, two Alliance-controlled Ha'taks were destroyed and the remaining one was severely damaged. The Lucian Alliance immediately turned on the Tau'ri, with Netan accusing them of luring his forces into a slaughter so as to weaken him. Only the arrival of a force of Jaffa vessels led by Bra'tac forced the Alliance to withdraw. Hijack of the Odyssey In late 2379, the Lucian Alliance made a failed attempt to capture the Federation battlecruiser Odyssey, resulting in the death of its commander Colonel Paul Emerson. Anateo attempted the hijacking under Netan's orders and succeeded, planning to use it to take over the Alliance himself. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran were captured and taken to the ship while Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell infiltrated the Lucian Alliance. Typhuss ended up being captured, but after Tenat (who thought Mitchell was a bounty hunter) was tricked by Mitchell he freed him and took him to Tenat's Ha'tak for the journey to the Odyssey. Aboard the Odyssey Daniel and Vala broke free and managed to kill Anateo by beaming him into space and re-took control of the ship. The crew began repairs focusing on the warp drive, but two Lucian Alliance Ha'taks showed up before they could finish. Daniel took command of the ship and attempted to buy time, but failed. Mitchell, pretending to be Netan, tricked Tenat into attacking Netan's Ha'tak causing the two ships to shoot at each other. Typhuss contacted the Odyssey and had himself and Mitchell beamed aboard while Vala managed to fix the warp drive, allowing the Odyssey to escape to warp. Netan's ship destroyed Tenat's, killing Tenat. Earth officially declared war on the Lucian Alliance after these events. Federation attacks and bounty destroys a Lucian Alliance Kassa transport train]] In 2380, the Alliance would find its Kassa transport convoys raided by SG-1 strikes, who would ring aboard from a cloaked Tel'tak and plant enough C-4 to completely destroy it, which seriously threatened the standing of Netan. He placed a bounty on the heads of SG-1 which failed and, as a result, his standing within the Lucian Alliance was further diminished with his Seconds attempting to kill him. Currently, the leadership of the Lucian Alliance remains unknown when Netan was cornered by the bounty hunter Odai Ventrell, who may have taken Netan's place as the leader of the Alliance. Attack on P2S-569 Sometime between 2380 and 2381 the Federation had forces stationed on P2S-569. The Lucian Alliance learned of the base and planned an attack on it. At the time Colonel David Telford was undercover within the Lucian Alliance and knew of the attack, but neglected to warn anyone saying he couldn't blow his cover, 37 people were killed in the attack. As Telford was brainwashed by the Alliance at the time using leftover Goa'uld technology, it's possible he informed them of the location of the base himself. Attack on the Icarus Base In 2381, a group of Ha'taks, along with several Death Gliders and a Troop Transport, launched an attack against Icarus Base. It was unknown at the time whether they were Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, although Colonel Samantha Carter stated it was "probably" so, or some Goa'uld power. It was also unknown how they found out the location of the Icarus Base. Dr. Nicholas Rush believed the attack to be caused because of the research that was being done at the base. This is because several Milky Way galaxy races, including the Alliance, have taken a keen interest in the purpose of Destiny as many believe it to lead to a source of great power. The battle ended with the destruction of the Alliance forces. It was the Lucian Alliance which found the base. Stargate Command has a source within their ranks who informed them of the planet's existence. It is later revealed that Telford was a Lucian Alliance spy under brainwashing and he likely informed them of the location and purpose of the base. It is also likely that the attack was made by forces loyal to or allied with Kiva who led the later [[Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny|invasion of Destiny]]. Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny After switching with Colonel David Telford using the Long-range communication device, Dr. Nicholas Rush experienced a dream which was really a residual memory from his time in Telford's body. This memory showed that Telford was actually a Lucian Alliance spy passing them information about Destiny and is presumably the one that gave them the location of Icarus Base. Suspecting the Alliance brainwashed Telford with leftover Goa'uld technology when he was among them, Colonel Everett Young approves Rush to switch bodies with Telford during a scheduled transfer and attempt to infiltrate the Alliance. Rush manages to make contact with the Alliance members Telford was dealing with, but as he fails to use Telford's code word (Masim), he arouses their suspicion and they capture him. Dr. Daniel Jackson is nearby running surveillance on the meeting and calls in a strike team to capture the Alliance members, but they escape in a Tel'tak parked nearby. The Alliance forces leader, Kiva, has Rush tortured until he finally reveals who he is. Kiva reveals to him that the Alliance plans to invade Destiny and forces Rush to aid them. On Destiny, Telford is interrogated, but denies being an Alliance spy and is uncooperative until Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill is brought in at which time he proudly admits it and claims not to be brainwashed. As a last ditch effort to break the brainwashing, Young vents the atmosphere to the compartment Telford is in and then revives him a minute after he suffocates. The Alliance brainwashing is broken and Telford reveals everything he knows about the Alliance plans, including the location of the planet. The is dispatched to the planet and due to shielding around the Lucian Alliance outpost there, is unable to beam Rush out and is forced to send in ground forces. Desperate, Kiva orders the transporter to be powered on even though doing so at that point will destabilize the planet's core and destroy the planet. Kiva and some of her forces successfully travel to Destiny through the transporter, including Rush, but the planet explodes, killing all the rest (over 100 men) before they can come through. The Hammond escapes to warp, but is forced to abandon two F-302 fighter-interceptors to destruction in the explosion in order to get away. Destiny severs the connection between Rush and Telford and Telford convinces Kiva of his identity using his password and pretends to still be brainwashed in order to gain her trust. Kiva then sets about trying to take control of Destiny, getting 12 hostages, but a stalemate as Young has the ability to vent the atmosphere to where she's at at any time. Despite an attempt to switch Lieutenant Tamara Johansen with Master Sergeant Ronald Greer as part of a trap and an attempt by Telford to lead Alliance troops into an ambush, the crew is unable to retake the ship and come under threat from due to the fact that the Destiny dropped out of FTL in a binary pulsar system. All of the ship's power is being diverted to the shields, especially during gamma ray radiation bursts and there's not enough power for the FTL drive to work. The only way to save the ship is to divert all but 10 percent of the shield power to the top of the ship where the radiation bursts hit in order to better protect the ship. Unfortunately the nearest hull breach is under Alliance control and Young is forced to transfer control of Destiny's systems and surrender to Kiva in order for Lieutenant Matthew Scott and Greer to be able to use it. Telford starts to transfer control back to Rush in an auxiliary control room, but is confronted by Kiva and they shoot each other, mortally wounding Kiva and leaving Telford non-fatally wounded. This causes Dannic to take control and order the execution of the military forces, but Armando Elsinor Von Spelker the Third's attempt to prevent this leave him dead and TJ seriously wounded. Varro manages to convince Dannic not to kill the Starfleet forces and instead abandon them on an inhabitable planet. Scott and Greer manage to survive the next radiation burst by hiding on the underside of the ship and are able to get back in through an airlock with Eli Wallace's help. The efforts to strengthen the shields work and Destiny's FTL drive returns, but Rush secretly diverts power away from the shields in order to disable the drive again as the pulsar gives them some leverage over Dannic and his forces. Four doctors are called in from Earth via the Long-range communication device to save those injured and they succeed in saving Telford and TJ, but fail in saving TJ's baby. Dannic takes full control of the Alliance forces, but grows increasingly irrational and insane as time goes on, banishing the Destiny crew and Varro and those men loyal to him to a habitable planet. Rush, Adam Brody, Eli and Chloe Armstrong barricade themselves in the Hydroponics lab and make it so the next radiation burst will take out the shields and kill everyone outside to force Dannic to surrender. Dannic, having completely lost his mind, refuses and tries to kill Telford, but Ginn shoots him in the back four times, killing him and taking command of the Alliance forces. Ginn accepts Rush's offer and the Alliance forces surrender and are imprisoned along with Varro and his men once they and the Destiny crew are rescued. Afterwards, Destiny's shields are returned to full strength and the ship escapes the deadly star system. Most of the surviving invaders were later abandoned on an inhabitable planet, but a small group including Varro, Ginn and Simeon were allowed to stay on board. Lucian Alliance Attack on Earth In 2385, Camile Wray was informed of a plot by the Alliance to attack Earth. According to information held by Homeworld Command the attack was planned by a clan from one of the Alliance planets, they manage to debrief the captured Alliance member Ginn about the attack before Simeon murdered her and Dr. Amanda Perry. Simeon escaped, while the crew hunted him down and hoped to capture him alive as he was part of the same clan believed to be responsible for the attack on Earth and held all the information they needed, but he is killed by Dr. Nicholas Rush instead. Later, after destroying two Tau'ri bases by using naquadria bombs, the Lucian Alliance launched an attack directly on Homeworld Command by having a cloaked Tel'tak flown to Earth with a 50 to 70 megaton naquadria bomb on board, presumably with the intention to land on the roof of the building and allow the pilot to get away before the bomb was detonated. Instead, for an unknown reason, the ship crashed into the building. Camile Wray and Master Sergeant Ronald Greer, in the bodies of Senator Michaels and Dr. Andrew Covel, were trapped inside with Lieutenant Evans. After learning of the bomb, Wray decided for the three to try to disarm it, but in the process learned that they were exposed to a fatal dose of radiation. Evans took Wray hostage, apparently in an attempt to get them to escape instead, but Wray escaped and realizing he was Lucian Alliance, had Greer kill him. Wray found a clan tattoo on his back and realized he was likely the ship pilot. The two made it into the ship and found the bomb, but were unable to figure out how to disarm it. On Destiny, the crew used an FTL jump to temporarily interrupt the connection so Varro could tell them how to do it, but he wasn't able to get the full instructions to them before the connection was reestablished. Wray was able to start the defusing, but didn't know how to finish it and was unwilling to risk accidentally detonating the bomb trying. Meanwhile, Dr. Nicholas Rush managed to figure out how to sever the connection permanently and Varro told Michaels and Covel what to do when they returned to their own bodies so they could finish the job. The two successfully disarmed the bomb, and the Alliance plot is foiled. End of the war (2391) Major campaigns *Battle of P6G-452 *Battle of P3Y-229 *Hijack of the Odyssey *Raid on Kassa transport convoys *Attack on P2S-569 *Battle of Icarus Base *[[Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny|Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny]] *Lucian Alliance attack on Earth *Battle of the Alpha Site *Battle of Earth (final battle of the war) Commanders Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Federation conflicts Category:Federation-Lucian Alliance war